Superman and Batman Fight
by Future Ranger
Summary: Couples:BatmanWonder Woman. Please Read and Review. No Flames okay!


A Justice League Fanfic

**I do NOT own Justice League or the characters just the plot. My first Justice League story so please be easy on me!!!!!**

Setting: At the Watchtower around 5:34 pm. It's still daylight outside. The 7 founding members are having a meeting in the conference room. Superman was walking around the table talking.

"I can't stress this enough." "Lex Luthor is still out enemy." "He can't be trusted there's no more good in him." Superman said firmly.

"Was there ever." Flash whispered bravely in Green Lantern's ear.

"I say we end this all and take him out his misery." Batman said coldly. Everyone looked at Batman.

"No if we do that then we'll really be the bad guys." Wonder Woman answered.

"So let Lex keep messing with the watchtower and giving the Justice League a bad image is what you want?" Hawkgirl asked.

"I say enough is enough." Batman said.

The alarms went off throughout the watchtower. Steel interrupted the meeting.

Superman! "Lex is attacking the city and he's got some backup with him!" Steel said frantically.

"Jonn you stay here and keep everything in order the rest of us will take on Lex and the gang." Superman instructed.

10-4. Jonn answered.

The other 6 members flew out the Watchtower heading for Earth. Green Lantern used his ring to carry Batman and Flash.

Lex was standing there by himself.

Ah! "Superman and company I'm glad you all showed up." Lex said

We're not here for fun Lex. Superman said.

That's too bad. "Seeing that my team are having fun destroying the watchtower." Lex said smiling evily.

All 7 members looked up to the sky. They heard a big KABOOM come from the watchtower.

They turned facing Lex. "You're not getting away with this Lex." Batman said.

"Oh, but I already have." Lex answered snapping his fingers s the Ultimen showed up.

"Oh crap not these guys again" Flash complained.

"Have fun." Lex said riding off.

"Alright Justice Leaguer let's do this." Wind Dragon said with a vengeance.

"We're not your enemy" Wonder Woman said.

"Enough talk!" Shifter said.

They clashed head on with the Justice League. Superman was taking on Wind Dragon.

"Superman can you read me!" Martian Manhunter said urgently.

"What is it Jonn? Superman asked.

We are under serious att- boom. Martian Manhunter stopped.

"Justice League pull out." Superman ordered. "We have to keep the watchtower from being destroyed."

Let's just split up. Wonder Woman said. She hit Shifter with combination of punches knocking her to the ground.

Green Lantern, Shayera come with me. Superman said. The three flew to the watchtower to stop it from being attacked.

Batman, Wonder Woman and Flash continued to fight.

Batman uppercutted Juice and kicked him into a pile of boxes. Batman stood over him.

"I would stay down if I were you." Batman warned in a mean tone. Batman turned to away. Juice got up to sneak Batman from behind as Batman tripped him and tossed him into the ocean.

That should hurt. Batman said. The remaining 3 members were knocked down.

"We need to go down and help Superman and the others." Wonder Woman said.

"You two go." "I'm going after Lex." Batman said running after Lex.

"Didn't Superman want us to comeback to the watchtower? Flash asked.

"You know how stubborn Batman is. Wonder Woman answered. "Let's get back Superman needs our help."

"I hope it ain't Brainiac. Flash replied.

* * *

Superman and the others were fighting off these robot creatures. Wonder Woman and Flash showed up just in time.

Superman was using his eyebeams to take down the robots.

Wonder Woman used her lasso to rope out the robots. Flash used his speed to stop the robots from getting in. Green Lantern used his ring to close up the exits so the robots couldn't break in. Shayera was swinging hard bringing down the robots one by one. Flash and Green Lantern cleared out the room.

"What was that all about?" Flash asked.

"Where is Batman?" Superman asked Wonder Woman.

"Where do you think he went? Wonder Woman answered.

"Batman disobeyed my orders again." Superman said furiously hitting his fist.

"I'm sure he had a reason." Wonder Woman said trying to defend Batman.

"That's no exception boyfriend or not!! Superman said firmly.

Batman walked in thru the sliding doors. All eyes were on Batman as he entered the room.

"Where were you" Superman asked angry.

"I went after Lex anyway. Batman answered staring at Superman straight in the eyes.

"After I told you not to." Superman said

"I don't have time for this" Batman replied.

"Guys don't do this now." Wonder Woman said.

"Let em fight this should be good." Flash said.

"Look when I give an order I usually do it for a reason." Superman said.

"You don't give me orders ok. I know exactly what I'm doing I know how to handle Lex. Batman answered back.

"Apparently not because if you did you wouldn't have gone after him like I said." Superman shot back.

"Don't talk to me about giving orders Clark. Batman shot back.

"You wanna stay on this team you'll follow my orders Bruce" Superman yelled.

"Whatever." Batman said turning away to leave.

Hey! "I'm not done talking to you yet!" Superman yelled grabbing Batman's shoulder.

Mistake #1 don't touch me. Batman said punching Superman in the face. Superman stumbled back a little.

BATMAN! What are you doing? Wonder Woman yelled.

You made a big mistake Batman! Superman said launching towards Batman he jumped on him and swung him into a wall. The force was so hard that it brought the wall down revealing the other Justice League Members. They all jumped in horror as they seen Batman on the ground in pain. Superman walked over to Batman standing looking over him.

"It didn't have to be this way." Superman said

Batman reached behind his cape and pulled out some Kryptonite flashing it in Superman's face. Superman instantly went down gasping for air.

Batman don't! Green Lantern replied using his ring to protect Superman from the kryptonite. Wonder Woman grabbed Batman's hand forcing him to drop it. Batman let it go. He looked around the room at the other Justice League members with anger.

He walked towards the exit everyone stepped out of his path once he got near to them.

Batman where are you going? Wonder Woman asked

I Quit! Batman answered in an evil tone.

Flash and Hawkgirl helped Superman up to his feet. Everyone looked at Superman as if to ask what are we going to do now?


End file.
